Dangerous Lives
by YamatoEX
Summary: Remember kids that you should ALWAYS let your parents test your toy if it doesn't carry A: A deadly game disease that would kill you. B: Transporting you into a world you didn't even realize it was real! Especially when this world is full of Grimms! Oh well... Guess I have no choice but to prevent THAT, huh?


**_DANGEROUS LIVES..._**

 ** _NEW GAME+_**

 _Rejoice! For the young man Ace Valliant's journey shall be rewritten once more, along with the rest. Dark Realization and Soul Switcherooo!  
_

 _This will mark as a glorious day for the writer, however, the readers will have to endure torture whether or not Yamato shall follow his words!_

 _For this is, Kamen Rider Neo Genm's Restart!_

 _When? Ahahaha... Until he's ready, you must wait again._

 _After all, you waited for 11 months. Surely, you can add more?_

 _Dangerous Lives: Reboot_

* * *

[Earth: Residential Building] (Morning)

Aaah yes, the wonderful world here on Earth, the soothing ocean, the nice clear sky, everything is so beautiful outside!

You see, I love going outside to do extraordinary things I do for fun in my usual schedule of social interacting with other human beings!

I do sports, I read, I study, I'm shmurt, and I have friends!

...Which is what you thought I was going to say but HA! As if I have time to go outside in this cruel lying world!

You see sir- I mean ladies and gentlemen.

I've been taking my glorious time to see more of a certain tokusatsu show that's supposed to be for children, but hey we adults actually love it. And by adults, I mean I'm just your average 18-year old dude who doesn't have much to do in life but play video games.

Let me remind everyone that we all have an inner child inside our hearts, it's true.

Ignore my stupid quote on quote mumbling, what I actually wanted to say is that I finally bought a...wait for it!

A TOY FROM JAPAN!

...But not just any toy~ A game driver! Dun Duh Duh Dun!

Now you're going to ask me this, why are you saving money over a childish toy? You see... People enjoy this show so much the toys are like collecting Pokemon cards or limited edition action figures. Although they don't get sold out from time to time.

Now, what is this 'Game Driver' you ask?

Why, it's from that certain Tokusatsu show I mentioned before. It's from a show called~ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!

...You seriously don't know what it is?!

HOOOO MY HEART! MY SOUL! IT HURTS... How could you?! The fact that you have no knowledge of this great show!?

Acting aside, I'll explain the show easy enough to understand what I'm talking about.

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's first episode shows a flashback at the beginning where a kid has been severely injured, transported to a familiar hospital. One of the doctors said that they will save the boy when he was slowly closing his eyes. Years later the boy who was "saved" goes by the name of Emu Hojo vowed to go to the very same hospital after the doctor saved his life to aid others in his upcoming future of being a doctor.

He's an intern, by the way, so he somewhat has experienced his time there.

I will point out that in the intro opening, they pretty much said that "A new virus came along, blah blah people dying, disappearing" in the subtitles. However, not much is said so it's alright.

Emu's just your ordinary doctor who plays video games on a daily basis. Not much happens that's important because he solves practical problems. But later, he has to deal with some BRAT who hated staying inside the hospital. I don't really care much about the kiddo since not much happened besides the illness he had.

So, after the boy runs away, Emu tried to help out and such he gets pushed away instead. The gamer doctor being the nicest man ever asks the kid if he wants to go outside and see a video game that was being developed by your "Totally a nice game director" who was announcing it to the public.

THE BITCH- I mean a nurse who goes by the name of Asuna was trying to find a certain figure over some secret thing going on in the background, and roll in the silly moment with Emu...

No shut your mouth she's not from Sword Art Online.

All of a sudden, Emu saw the boy he's been taking care of turns into some sort of weird cheeseball. The kid actually had an unknown illness called the Game Disease.

Game Disease is where you get infected due to your stress rising or by other means, it's by a video game virus or something around that. Buuut the game disease actually gets much worse than you think later on the show, which I highly recommend watching by the way.

What the hell am I saying, just watch it already!

Ah right, introductions first. Sup. My name's Ace Valliant. No don't you dare talk shit about my last name. It's my mother's last name that's why.

Which I still have by the way. Ahem, like I already said about my age so pretty much I just graduated so, aka, I'm shmurt.

Totally am a smart person! I know how to do QUICK MATHS! Right, guess my boring job is someone who usually does the cleaning of course.

No, I'm not a janitor! I'm just some dude who cleans in some stores, takes out the garbage, and that's really it...

My clothes consist of what some people's words say, "Ha, you don't have a fashion sense." By their words, but really, I just wear black and white anywhere I go when I feel like buying something from a store or just nothing really.

Imagine having everything black up to the point of having a white short sleeve shirt, and my running sneakers. My eyes are brown by the way, in case you thought I had some sort of crazy but yet lucky eye color alteration shit like how a fucking shonen has.

And yeah, I'm neither buff or chubs so I look thin as a straw instead. Not that there's anything wrong with your weight, who you are is who you are. Now that's outta the way, it's time to mention I just not only bought a Game Driver!

I bought four gashats!

You might be thinking, oh it's the starter ones right?

HAHAHAHA!

No, if you caught up with the series I'll let you take a guess.

One is a Proto Gashat, a pretty Mighty one let me add.

The second is a Dangerous Gashat.

The third is a Sports Bike Gashat.

And finally, the last one I ordered is a Dragon Knight Hunter Gashat.

Get the hint?

See, I would love to collect them all, just like these four gashats specifically, cause...

Hold on.

They looked cool.

THERE I SAID IT!

Now hold on, while yes, the other Gashats have been released later on in different sites but still, I just love their designs!

I know it's basically the polar opposite of the pink one but it's my passion to collect anything that looks "cool".

Speaking of my passion, I wasted some cash that didn't damage to my wallet so...

I gotta thank those coupons I found in some sites. Anyway for these four, including the driver. I can say it's pretty much worth the trouble honestly.

But bless the mighty Amazon two-day shipping!

This service saves many people who wouldn't have the patience for anything to arrive in two or three weeks. Hell even a month, from Japan, mind you.

Although, if I remember correctly after putting on my casual clothes.

I should see if there's an update for the delivery package to come.

I booted my computer up, clicking on the interwebs to see when's my order going to arrive.

Huh, says here it should be coming in 5 hours or so-.

Ding Dong!

...Well, speak of the devil.

I guess I'm those lucky few who get their packages very early!

GOOOO MEEE!

 _Creek!_

"Hellooo? Anyone there?" I said as I opened the door slowly as possible, looking around to try and find any mailmen left and right.

Apparently, there's no one here, hell, I don't see their truck where they usually park in front of my building.

"Weird..." I muttered to myself, looking down to see my package opened.

An opened Amazon box package showed in front of my door with no bubble wrappers or anything.

I narrowed my eyes, cracking my fists. "OH HELL NO! THEY BETTER NOT HAVE STOLEN MY SHIT! I HAD TO USE THIS WEEKS PAYCHECK FOR THIS!"

Opening the front door with force, making a small crack on the wall as a result, looking down to see there's still the orders I purchased rightfully so.

"Oh... So why the hell's it opened?" I said, scratching my chin curiously. "I'm definitely going to put a complaint because they actually left my FUCKING PACKAGE OUTSIDE OPENED!"

Taking the opened box with me, I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"Alright... So!" I sighed, taking the Gamer Driver out, along with the four gashats on my bed. "Let's check them out."

I started inspecting it closer to see further of their own separate details.

The first on my left hand is a device that looks similar to a video game cartridge, with the cover what looks to be the mascot of the device, and the word "Mighty Action X" but yet it's greyed out except the lever and color while the color is all in black.

The second on my right hand are the same device just as the previous one, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, but the only thing different is the cover itself, and the color of being it white, while the lever and handle is still black. The words on the cover are, Dangerous Zombie.

The third Gashat that's still on my bed has a golden color with a dragon head on the end, with red eyes and shows sharp fangs when you see it much closer, the cover itself has a Dragon that's supposed to be the mascot of the game. Said game's title is called Dragon Knight Hunter Z.

The fourth is a green colored Gashat with the cover being having different splashed colors with a white sports bike, with the title named Shakariki Sports in it.

"Ha ha, yes!" I grinned as I took the gamer driver and put it on my waist, connecting the two separate black belts. "Let's fooking get this shit started then."

 **\- GAME DRIVER! -**

Wait what.

That's... Weird. I don't remember them mentioning the Driver's having batteries installed already?

Because usually, everyone has to buy batteries just for a toy to work, but hey, I'm not gonna complain about free shit.

Anyway, this belt feels really tight but somehow fits my waist so that's one of the good things coming from Japan itself.

"Alright, just by looking at these and holding them, they're definitely worth the money I saved up for," I said looking at the very two Gashats on both of my hands.

I crossed my arms together with a sadistic laugh to get in the zone, just like how a certain madman is. "Grade X-0!" I said the phrase then pushing both Gashat's lever next flipping them down at the same time.

 **\- MIGHTY! ACTION! X! -**

 **\- DANGEROUS! ZOMBIE! -**

"Hensh-!" My eyes widened as soon I felt a sharp spike hitting inside my body. I started to feel nauseous, inside my throat felt like it wanted to vomit so I had to cover my mouth to stop any leakage. My body was shaking, trying to hold in whatever's causing it to suffer.

Then, I watched statics coming out of the two Gashats, glancing the visible particles coming out of the toy.

It looked like a glitch from any video game I know of, but the colors were resembling PMAXO and DZ's color.

The two games then glowed bright, they were gray and purple particles of pixels. I took the most awful feeling ever, the static glitches saw me without any second of checking my room.

I tried to get out of my room but I threw up once more.

"F-Fuck!"

The particles then absorbed itself to my body with no hesitation, I can see my life slowly dying from the virus.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled again, trembling under the mere amount of viruses flowing inside me. I wheezed, trying to catch my deep breath, sweat starts pouring out from my body.

I coughed out...

"No..."

Looking down on the carpet, I spat out blood.

"They...can't be the... The...r-real deal!" I cried in anguish, vomiting out more blood.

Clutching onto my heart, I felt morbid as if I'm going to die. "N-No..."

I concluded that these two are in fact...real.

And if so...

"When someone uses the Proto Gashat without the compatible surgery-!"

My body started to go limp. "It guarantees that it'll kill anyone who tries to..." I watched as two of my gashats were still floating.

I looked at Dangerous Zombie and clenched my fist.

"...Die..."

I felt my eyes closing, my conscious telling me to sleep.

"No..."

The last of my will die off, I can see purple steam coming out of me, tears trailing down my cheeks. "N-No...I don't wanna go..."

The only thing I heard was silence, fading away from existence.

* * *

[Unknown Location] Night

Mh...

Am...I...still alive?

Sound registering my ears that I can tell it's birds chirping in the background. The soothing calm wind touching my body, it's so cold but yet so warm.

Right, I should get up then. Getting back up from whatever I was laying on, I recalled that tragic sudden mystery that's lingering in my mind.

What the hell even happened? I knew that I was inside my room while looking at the amazing Gashats covers one by one, but yet when I pushed Dangerous Zombie and Proto Mighty Action X levers at the same time...

I died.

Now I'm lost.

Sigh, remember kids. To always let your parents volunteer to check if a goddamn toy would either. A: Kill you or B: Mixes your DNA with the game disease.

The Game Disease... Right, the two Gashats should've been a guaranteed death by now. Since I'm still alive 'n all, but yet, I feel weird.

Where am I anyway...?

Looking to my left and right, I spotted tree's and the plain grass terrain, I felt the wind breezing through me again.

OH DON'T TELL ME I'M OUTSIDE!?

CURSE YOU WORLD! TRYING TO FORCE ME TO SOCIALLY INTERACT WITH PEOPLE I DON'T CARE!

Well shit, looks like I'm in a dark forest that's filled with this 'Menacing' aura vibe.

Hm... From what my gut is telling me, this forest could possibly have dangerous creatures wandering out here. Some that have another chance of killing me. Unfortunately, I'm here because of a damn incident, so this is pretty bad. Fuck, I don't know how the hell I can explain whatever just happened to me earlier to someone who's going to ask me a shit ton of questions of why am I stranded here.

Guess I'll just bullshit my excuse one way or another if or when I'm found.

Well, since it's night time right now, I should watch the stars for now then. It's better than to walk around at the dark.

Mentally agreeing with myself, I raised my head up to notice...scattered pieces of the mo- wait what.

Why is there scattered pieces of the moon...?

More importantly... WHO THE FUCK NUKED THE MOON?!

The moon that would've perfectly been a circle, has few parts of it gone! It would've been a half moon or a quarter, but no.

It's like someone did it with some weird-ass method that could do this!

Hell yeah, I'm gonna take a picture of that! This is actually cool to look at, maybe I should take a photo and show everyone this new discovery?

I took my Android phone out of my pocket and got a picture out if it.

Honestly, it actually looks decent enough to be my wallpaper. The quality is surprisingly good too. Then again, this ain't too bad of a phone, an android that is.

"This would be a great discovery for Astronomy teachers to research it and try to find out who or what the hell would have caused this." I said after I closed the Gallery App.

But I realized something, the top black bar on my phone screen shows... No signal.

What the hell?

There's actually no signal where I am?

That's...bad. Hell, not even my 4G Data can help without any sort of connection to the most.

Fuck, this might be the time where I'm going to have to be aware of my surroundings until I find a reception then. It's better if I kept the battery safe for now.

Turning off my phone, for now, I brushed off whatever dirt was stuck on my outfit. Although there have been some cases where the ground would be muddy, dirty, that usually makes my job worse when cleaning them.

"Shit, the ground probably made my clothes dirty already-" Before I could finish my sentence, I noticed my clothes in good condition still. "Huh...I don't remember that ever happening." I shrugged.

Okay, since it's night time plus the fact that this place might be dangerous to sleep today. I'm likely going to get savaged by animals, or, anything that would kill me in plain sight.

Sigh... Ignoring the probability of getting hunted. I check down to see my Gamer Driver still on my waist while the four Gashats are laying on the ground.

Huh.

Wait, how did the gashats stay with me? I'm sure they would've been thrown out, or lost the moment my death kicked in.

Or, at least I don't think so...

Might as well put them in my pockets from the series' so-called 'Totally logical rider times where people somehow bring out their drivers or whatever they keep it in out of their butts.'

I don't think no one's answered that question actually. Funny enough even I don't know how to answer that too.

Not much progress besides the tidbit info just from what happened, so let's take these as sticky notes pinned inside my mind. In case if my hunch is right and by god, I don't want it to be right.

Alright, let's first start off what's happening now.

I feel weird, not in a good way that is. For some reason, my body like it's been adjusted much better back in my place. I can still feel things, and both of my hands didn't get blurry after I kept staring at 'em.

In conclusion, I'm alive. It's a good one...of my many hunches answered. When I felt my body get put on blast from the disease and 'lived', then I can actually use the gashats. Considering that you have to get a surgery for it, or try to take it all in and not die.

I'm the latter, so I should at least sort out my plan in order to use these Gashats. Better than nothing, after all...

So, when it comes to facing big enemies or strong monsters. I'll use Dragon Knight Hunter Z, and Dangerous Zombie in fights to like those. But, for now, I'd have to rely on only using two gashats though. Ones that aren't a higher level than those two.

Taking the Gashats in my pockets, I took a glance at the Gamer Driver that's still on my waist.

Which means I'll need Shakariki Sports whenever I get myself into a sticky situation. Huh, I'd usually panic and lose hope of living. Yet, I feel much more confident...

Eh whatever, after arrangements and keeping a healthy mind finished. I'll start my new adventure! To... Wherever I can go that is.

Since there's no one else but myself stranded, I guess I could test if my second important hunch right now-

 _RUSTLE RUSTLE!_

I glanced behind to notice a small bush rustling, now I had to take caution. Carefully, I slowly walked towards to where the source is coming from.

Ya know... There's usually a scene in a scary movie where a bunch of people would walk towards something like this and die pretty brutally... But I'm prepared! You know why? Because!

...I got nothing but my smarts.

After taking a few steps, I saw a weird small and adorable creature pop-out of the bush. The bird has some sort of mask-like bony structure overlying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side.

Don't I know this type of species? Let me go back to my memories...

Black birb, white bone mask, red eyes... Oh, now I know what it is!

Awww, it's a baby Nevermore!

Wait...

Baby Nevermore...

A Nevermore is a dark creature called Grimm...

Grimms are dark monsters that follow any negative emotions around them...

The Moon's almost destroyed...

This place looks like Emerald colored forests...

Oh... Oh no.

Oh no no no no no, HELL NO!

STRAIGHT UP! FUCK NO!

WHEN YOU SEE A GRIMM AND CURRENTLY OUTSIDE IN THE EMERALD FUCKING FOREST YOU KNOW WHAT MEANS?!

THAT'S WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN...

RWBY!

You see... I would totally act like the usual fanboys, or well, fangirls that they get excited to finally live in a world of Remnant. The world where everyone wants to go to!

But in my case, It's not very much a good time to express how much I'm going to get fucked with this world. Let me set up a few quick reasons why I'm not happy staying here in RWBY.

Murders!

Grimms!

Villains that want to bring the world down!

That type of shit just makes me want to... Sigh, I really want someone to slap my face and wake up back in my bed.

Then that means I'm in the Emerald Forest. This place is infested with Grimms, some that would enjoy my negativity. Which isn't a good thing when you're someone who just landed from Earth.

Shit, if you're in the world of RWBY then you should know- actually, that we all know what's going to happen later in the canon days. So If I want to save the world, then I'd have to actually risk my own god damn life to do so.

What's even worse is that I don't have any fighting skills to back me up. Neither do I have any bullshit techniques from an anime. Because a bunch of characters here have actual experience in fighting. The only thing I could do is fight with my two bare hands.

God I can't catch a break with these shocking news plastered all over my face!

Right, I shouldn't let those thoughts get into my head.

Shaking those images away, I crossed my arms and looked at my surrounding.

I hummed.

Hopefully, that means two certain large Grimms aren't here to get me. Because I don't want to get devoured so early here in Volume... Actually, that's a good question, am I in the first volume? Second, third, or fourth season?

If I'm in one of the other volumes than the first, guess I wouldn't have to deal with the large Nevermore or that large Deathstalker. Since they would be dead by now, dunno how they can be manifested, but it should be good to walk a bit.

However, if I'm in the third volume then I can conclude my reason here is... I'm just fucked. Because add the fact that I'm horrible at everything I do while also knowing doomsday's around the corner.

I'm gonna have to say "Fuck that, I'm going to sleep until the day I die." or, maybe live as a hobo who has nowhere else to go. Much better than getting involved.

Oh well, I'll figure it out once Ozpin takes me to his school. So, either Ozpin or Sexy witch lady with a whip- I MEAN.

Glynda Goodwitch must've found out an 18-year old is in a Grimm infested forest and they have to escort him out from there. Meaning, they'll come to the rescue, right?

...Right?

The small baby nevermore looked up towards me, tilting its head.

I did the same as well, glancing at the four eyes to see if it's angered by now, which surprisingly haven't gotten narrowed.

If I remember correctly, don't the baby nevermores peck us to death or something? Maybe using their sharp feathers that are capable of slicing off a finger if we're near them? That would be pretty bad to deal with, except, this one isn't doing that for some strange reason...

Hmmm... Wait, can people tame Grimms? I've never read anyone taming a Grimm in either a fic or in the show itself besides Salem.

Specifically, ones that aren't, now say it with me y'all.

EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

...You know what?

Fuck Salem and her plans, Cinder too, but not the physical way, more so metaphorically.

If I can tame a Grimm like this baby birb, then I sure as hell will- actually, that would be pretty badass. To raise a small nevermore who would grow to be a giant awesome bird soaring in the sky with that intimidating presence.

Though that would take plenty of years as such for them to grow. Meh... Let's see, I'll be fine just trying to pet it slow and soft.

Reaching my left hand down to it, the little nevermore raised its head at my right hand.

Huh... It's not even going to bite my finger or take caution at all. Alright, let's test it.

Moving my right index finger to stroke its chin, then there's the soft fur I felt when I nudged its head as I gently pet it.

The baby nevermore cawed in what I can guess is a good feeling? Then it started walking towards me, nudging its head on my right hand. Although it was vague to take a glimpse of, I noticed a dark glow cover it which I paid no mind.

Sitting down on the grass, the little bird-like Grimm hopped on my right hand. We stared at each other for a bit, but the baby nevermore cawed affectionately.

...

This birb...

I want this bird.

I WANT THIS FUCKING NEVERMORE.

IT'S MY PET NOW.

So... Now that I have gotten myself a pet, seeing it's basically a bird I already got a name for it.

After a few minutes passed by, I moved my right hand which the little nevermore was still on, to my right shoulder.

It's stupid to try and communicate with a Grimm, maybe I can ask if it wants a name?

"Hey." I caught the little Grimm's attention. "Want to have a new name besides just a nevermore?" I asked to which it nodded. "Oh, well do you want to be named Aerosmith?"

The small birb raised its head in thought.

"Aero means wind, seeing how you usually fly in the air when you grow bigger. I thought maybe adding Smith to it could mean that you have smitten your foes with the power of the air guiding you." I flushed. "S-Something like that, but you don't have to take it though. It sounded a lot cooler in my head."

The little nevermore nodded furiously, cawing as it flew in the sky trying to imitate it's soon to be growth.

"Fucking sweet, Aerosmith it is!" I officially announced his new name with a smirk on my face as I pet it.

Aero just squawked in a happy mood by flapping its wings repeatedly.

"Watch out world! You're going to see the greatest moment where a human teams up with a small birb! Who will grow to be the most dangerous Grimm ever by yours truly!" I raised my head up high while holding my left arm up.

I scratched the back of my head with a sweat drop. "You know, I feel like I might be the one who'll have to be careful doing so..." I shrugged. "If it happens then I'll see what I can do."

After walking anywhere that could be a safe place to rest...except I can't since I'll straight up get devoured by a Beowolf in this forest.

You might possibly be asking, 'Why specifically a Beowolf?'

Well, Beowolfs are known from what I or rather we all saw in RWBY who mainly appear in every bad situation, or battle per se in almost every episode and volume. And rationally concluded that I'll probably face a Beowolf eventually.

Think it's time I should walk now... Eh, why not? I haven't done much today besides making a new friend.

A Grimm that is.

* * *

After walking for god knows how long inside the Emerald Forest, I facepalm and kicked a nearby rock.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT TAKING SO LONG?!" I yelled to no one. "IS SOMEONE GOING TO RESCUE ME OR AM I GOING TO DIE?!"

Aero cawed, agreeing with me on this stupid situation of ours.

"Thanks for being on my side, Aero. It's a pain in the ass when no one's backing you up, ya know?" I said as I felt like communicating with Aero could be a good thing to do.

Although I'll probably get weird looks from people thinking that I'm a maniac.

Which I'm not.

More bushes started rustling violently around me, as the ground quaked from big steps that made me stop where I was going.

Yeah... I'm gonna have to do a rain check for relying on a professor or a team to get me into changing my schedule of staying alive, to embracing death o'clock.

Wait, after dying from the game disease and brought back to life and then transported into another world... The stories I read back then, the fanfictions...

That means... I can actually henshin? But none of this makes sense though.

Why did it happened? The toys weren't even toys, to begin with when they arrived at my house, hell, the gashats killed my body.

I took out one of the gashats, it's the PMAXO gashat.

I'm now compatible to use 'em for battle... I have some chance of fighting back!

Really wish someone could give me all the answers, but for now, I'm gonna focus on the now. Because I can't bitch and moan while these Grimms are coming up with their plan to kill me.

GROWL!

I turned my head to see a blurry figure popped out from the bush, two other strange figures followed from behind in order.

Yep... I figured it had to be those Grimms.

One of the dark wolf-like creatures snarled then howled, The other two did let their tongue out.

Alright, I'll have to give it my all then.

"It's time I get started!" I yelled. "You're not gonna get any of this you damn beasts!"

The moon cast over the three Grimms and me. The shadows fully revealed what exactly those creatures are, and I couldn't be surprised.

All three creatures are wearing a bone-like mask with red markings, as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws.

"Looks like my luck is starting to wear off..." I grumbled to myself as Aero squawked in worry. "Don't worry, I'll make it out alive. That's a promise!"

I pointed at the three beowolfs with a smirk. "Listen here you sack of shits! I don't want to die again, so I'm fighting back in full force!" I revealed the PMAXO gashat on my right hand.

I gently pet the baby nevermore. "Hey Aero, mind getting away from here? You can come back once I'm done fighting these Grimms in a flash."

Aero who squawked in response, flew away from the soon to be battle. Everything went silent in the atmosphere.

I tightly held PMAXO on my right hand.

...Remembering the same pose the original rider does, and his battles back then. The Grimms in Remnant that everyone has to fight in order to survive in this cruel world.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to remain calm.

Focus Ace, it's kill or be killed. I need to live, so that I can help everyone in RWBY. That's my first goal, I must complete it before I die again!

I opened my eyes, feeling confident rising up.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Ace locked eyes at the Beowolfs, he brought his left hand up, signaling all three to get him.

The few Beowolfs snarled, no hesitation after they ran towards the young man.

"Bring it on!"

Ace pushed PMAXO's lever down, in slow motion, a grey holographic screen popped out behind him.

 **\- MIGHTY ACTION X! -**

A retro jingle came out of the gashat itself, the transparent glass followed each word.

The screen shows the same mascot for the very game, except the colors are grayed out, the title being 'Mighty Action X'.

Medal started popping out of the holographic screen to random spots. Chocolate like bricks popped out from the game screen around him, protecting him from the upcoming attack by forming into a wall before the three Grimms claws clashed the blocks. Everything surrounding him began to change, pixel grey pulses of energy started to ripple everywhere covering the area into the Game Area, the place turned pixel.

After the sudden change in atmosphere, the forest went back to normal. PMAXO's bricks first pushed the three Beowolfs away then dissipated once successfully defending Ace from their attack.

The young man's smirk slowly turned a bit sadistic, at the same time his eyes glowed brightly purple.

"Grade 0..." Ace flipped the gashat down then slides into GD's Main Slot.

 **\- GASHATTO! -**

"Henshin!" He said as he pulled the pink lever, revealing a display of the same mascot character but taller.

 **\- GACCHAN! -**

The middle wolf-like Grimm attempted to devour Ace's body, but the electricity emitted to the Grimm shocking its body tremendously, paralyzed from the aftershock.

 **\- LEVEL UP! -**

 **\- MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY! ACTI~ON! X! -**

The same holographic design that was shown on the center, he transformed into the supposed Level 2 form.

But in actuality, it's Level 0.

Now wearing a black bodysuit with white lines running down of his body, with the silver chest plate, on the center resembling a game controller with four colors on it. There he saw the life bar on his chest, below the life bar, shows two weapon-like icons one being a sword and the other a hammer. His helmet resembles the same very mascot character in the screen but the eyes are red, and the spiky hair black.

Level 0 is the weakest level, but it comes with a few surprises.

"If I was able to henshin into this, then doesn't that mean I have..." Ace turned his head to see a heart-shaped screen with the numbers showing what he wanted to see.

 ** _LIVES:_** 99

 ** _LEVEL:_** 0

"No, fucking, way... I have 99 lives!" Ace let out his joy up in the air, confusing the three Beowolfs.

He coughed his throat to fix his composure, then looked straight at them.

"I'm Kamen Rider Genm!" He said. "Level 0!"

"Guess I can say this catchphrase then... Don't mind if I do~." He jabbed a thumb at his life gauge with a grin. "I'll clear this game, even if it means using all my continues!" He said, sliding his right thumb to the left.

Ace held his right arm out, a holographic wave appeared in front of him. Different looks of weapons being displayed as such with profiles circling around, but some being question marked.

"Ah, so I can only get weapons for the different gashats I have. Oh well, let's go with the classics then!" He said reaching towards a hammer-like weapon profile in front of him.

 **\- GASHACON BREAKER! -**

Said very weapon materializes on his hand. The weapon itself has a pink Mohawk, two different buttons on the front. A pink colored A button letter, and a green B button letter.

"The hammer mode doesn't really do much but bop you three, so what I need is a sword. So, let's go with the second option!" He pressed the pink button once the pink mohawk faced up.

 **\- JA KIN! -**

The announcement along with effects added by pressing the 'A' button changed his hammer into a sword. "Alright!" Ace shouted confidently. "This'll do just fine!"

He casually shrugged, his helmet hiding the cheeky smirk spreading the young man's face. He raised his blade to midstance. "Come on! Ya scared or something!?"

The three Beowolfs growled, all lunged at him together.

"Oh shit..." He paled. "Let me just... Press the B BUTTON REAL QUICK!" He said charging in with his blade, which was a reckless thing to do.

Ace's weapon clashed with the one of the Grimm's claw, struggling to keep it up. He gets knocked back near a tree, landing face first on the ground.

He facepalms immediately after realizing one of the biggest disadvantages of Level 0. His leg wobbled as he tries to stand up, he looks down to where his game life chest is from the beeping.

The life-bar went down to 1.

"Great, I forgot one thing I about Kuroto's gashat. Since I'm level 0... I'm the weakest rider ever." He sighed but shrugged the pain off. "Guess I'll have to improvise huh?"

With a smirk, Ace jumped up high landing to land on a platform above the Beowolfs, he does so again repeatedly until he hits a brick with his right fist. After the block was broken, a coin flipped next to him.

The young man hummed curiously. "Huh, didn't think I'd see an energy item in first person bigger than the toy version." He said. "The details are pretty clean too." Right in front of him is a magenta medal that depicted two faded copies splitting off of a Rider.

"Ah, Separation. Honestly, I'm fine with just three more." He said.

By flicking the medal in front of him, the absorbed item he absorbed made energy pulse throughout his body created three exact copies of himself.

The one on his right hummed as he flickered a purple rose out of nowhere, the one on the right held off a very sadistic grin, finally the last copy appeared to be quiet, cracking his knuckles.

"...Huh, I don't remember the energy item having that type of effect." The real Ace said with a question mark above his head.

First one still holding a purple rose bowed. "Neither did we, really. But let's put each other names other than Ace yes?"

Second version of Ace scoffed. "Whatever works! I'm just dying to kill these pathetic grimms!" He laughed.

Last version of Ace only stayed quiet. "Fight."

Ace nodded. "Alright, the first one will be G, the second will be S, finally the last one will be A."

All of them nodded in sync, taking out their own gashacon weapons out except A. "LET'S DO IT!"

They started running towards the Grimms and dodged each of their swipes, A, however, blocked it and punched its right arm causing it to crack itself.

G elegantly raised his weapon like a rapier and poke out one on the right's body and slashed it away from him. "My, you beasts are quite annoying."

S grabbed his weapon to cause sparks and grinned as he slashed another's arm off and attempted to stab it. "Tch, stay where you are and die!"

A used his straight right hook to the leader, causing a big impact. "Move."

Each repeatedly tapped the B button on the sword-like weapon, sending out a barrage of slashes towards the Grimms. The sharp blade tore them apart with ease. The only Grimm remaining is their pack leader.

G bowed. "Well, it seems that's the end of that." He disappeared with S smirking, and A crossing his arms. All three copies were re-absorbed back to Ace, he felt his body shiver but shrugged it off.

"Guess today's not your lucky day then huh?" He grinned. "It's time for the finisher!"

He takes out the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat from the henshin slot driver.

 **\- GASHUN! -**

Ace blew the gashat like it was an old cartridge, then slotting into the Kimewaza slot.

 **\- GASHAT! -**

 **\- KIMEWAZA! -**

Grey static started sparking around the sword as he took his stance.

 **\- MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH! -**

His helmet's red eyes flashed, he took one step in while pointing his sword at the center.

"HAAA!" Ace gripped his sword tightly by slashing vertically.

The darkness filled sword slash went through the Beowolf's body easily in half. The leader of the pack exploded once revealing the left side of its body slid off the other, blocking out of Ace's view.

An 8-bit victory theme played, a message popped up in front of the explosion.

 **\- GAME CLEAR! -**

* * *

Finally letting out rapid breaths from that fight and took out any imaginary sweat that was coming from my helmet.

"Phew..."

Man, I got so exhausted from actually fighting for once in my lifetime... I felt my own on legs give up after getting exhausted.

Yeah, even though I've never actually had to fight to survive. Copying any anime characters sword style was actually pretty hard since I've never any type of swordsmanship before.

I definitely have to train... Along with my...different personalities. I don't really have them as my mind, but it's rather my sort of feelings.

It's quite personal to talk about.

But yet, for some reason, the three Beowolf's body started to turn into essence, but they've never faded after I sliced the previous two. That's odd, they should already be gone by now like the show did-

Suddenly, each of the Grimms essences was absorbed inside my body as I suddenly felt better.

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

 **\- LEVEL UP! -**

"Huh... Didn't think It can do that but alright." My eyes bulged after receiving upcoming notifications on my visor.

 ** _{Every stats has been raised by your current level!}_**

 ** _{Grimm Tame Level raised by your current level!}_**

 **[Level: 3]**

Hold on a second, I don't remember this being in Kamen Rider EX-Aid for Genm. Hell even the essences from the Grimms being capable of helping me level up in RWBY!

...But yet, doesn't that mean- each time I level up my stats go up by each level?!

OH GOOD GOD THAT'S AWESOME!

Well not now, but see, apparently my stats right now aren't strong. However, if I reach a certain level higher like 20 or more, then my stats can raise by those exact numbers!

So yeah I'll be pretty strong per level, which is going to be really useful for me.

You know I don't regret having this gashat. Yeah sure I'll probably die occasionally, but hey, I come back stronger though!

...Wait a second, GRIMM TAME LEVEL?!

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME EACH TIME I DEFEAT A GRIMM, I CAN TAME EM AS WELL?!

HA FUCK YOU SALEM! I'M TAKING THIS NEVERMORE BIRD WITH ME AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Yeah, that's right, him.

If I'm going to be completely honest I didn't think every Grimm had a gender in RWBY. But meh, screw logic let's just go with it. Now hopefully, that little action might catch Oz's attention, perhaps a chance to get in Beacon.

Then again, there's always a 100% chance of being Beacon. Unless you're one of those people who are strong, likely in their mid-twenties, and a badass.

You'll need it, or maybe you're evil and all.

After that short battle, It sounds like no one's coming after me.

Guess that means I can safely de-henshin then.

Nodding, I closed the lever back, covering the screen that triggered a sound once done so.

 **\- GATCHON! -**

Confirming that, I took out PMAXO from the slot and placed the gashat back inside my secret short sleeve pocket.

 **\- GASHUN! -**

Once done that, a bright light flashed. White pixels fading away with my rider form, reverting back into my casual clothes.

"Well ain't that something." I scratched my hair nervously. "Things are just getting weird from now huh?"

"Caw!"

Eh?

I looked up to see Aero slowly landing on the former's right shoulder "Huh, you came back... Thanks, I guess..."

Aero caws happily, shaking his head.

"Well, you're now my first friend in this world I guess. In the Grimm list section anyway." I chuckled.

Aero nudged his cheeks into mine, causing me to snicker a bit.

"H-Hey stop it that tickles!" I laughed with my smile growing a bit.

"Ahem."

With someone catching my attention from just a cough.

...Ah, that's gotta be Ozpin.

I turned my head around to see a white-haired man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, along with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He's carrying along a cane and a mug that's brewing with steam. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy...behind him is what looks to be an aircraft of sorts.

Ah, the bullhead.

Oh boy, THERE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LAD- I MEAN THE STAFF MEMBER TO BEACON ACADEMY... YEAH TOTALLY MEANT TO SAY THAT!

Behind Ozpin is a woman who appears to be a middle-aged lady, that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses.

Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hey there!" I waved at Ozpin and gracefully bowed towards Glynda. "It's a...lovely night isn't it my lady?" I said with the same smile on my face.

DAMMIT ME! ONE TIME I TRY TO BE A GENTLEMAN AND SHE'S PROBABLY TOO OLD FOR ME!

Glynda narrowed her eyes at me.

...There goes 'Strike 1'.

Aero titled his head as usual.

If only you could talk, oh well, let's hear the lecture.

Glynda stepped in with her usual stern look and tapped her heel. "Please, step into the bullhead." She asked with what I could hear is her teeth gritting.

Yep, sounds like she'll whoop my ass If I deny her request. I wasn't intending on leaving them behind, so I did the most common thing to do.

"Alrighty then." I complied but also pointed at Aero who was still on my right shoulder. "But can he come as well?"

Ozpin still unfazed, although Glynda's reaction was pretty easy to read by that sudden flinch.

"No, you absolutely cannot, that Grimm could potentially attack anyone inside of the schoo-!"

"Of course you can, but just make sure it doesn't grow to kill any of my students." Ozpin answered, interrupting Glynda.

HA TAKE THAT YOU B- I mean beau- I mean Ms. Goodwitch. Greaaat, I gotta pretend I don't know any of this shit, and that's not easy to do mind you.

"Students?" I asked, tilting my head, pretending that I don't know who they are.

Ozpin didn't answer my question which meant I'd have to follow through on this trip.

Great, I have to hop into the bullhead for further discussion. "I getcha." I nodded knowing what Ozpin's likely going to say. "Let's go Aero."

Aero agreed as he just stood there on my right shoulder.

* * *

[Bullhead] Night

It's been pretty hard to not snap back when you have a very beautiful lady with a riding crop and that she's blond.

...I really do hate my one of my best friend's kink. 'Cause his influence is affecting me greatly.

Glynda crossed her arms as her 'aura' flares with her stern look. "Young man, how did you get yourself in the Emerald Forest!?"

I shrugged casually. "Beats me, I don't know as much as you do. And trust me, I wanna know how I got here in the first place too."

Hearing more clattering as she looks ready to lecture me with her whip ready. "You were in a forest that's infested with Grimms, surely there must be something!"

That is before Ozpin stepped in before any kinky- I mean the action is done.

DAMMIT- I mean, oh thanks for the save Oz.

Ozpin quickly analyzed me by staring dead into my eyes. "Believe me if you don't Miss Goodwitch, but this young man here sounds like he is telling the truth."

I nodded. "I would love to talk more on my situation but since it's night time, I'm gonna have to excuse myself to rest for now because I'm dead tired fighting those things. If you don't mind that is."

Ozpin shook his head. "No, I don't. I do hope to hear your answer when we arrive at our destination."

I put my hands into my pockets and walked away. "Don't worry, I will."

Oh right, I keep forgetting that the bullhead inside IS PRETTY GOD DAMN CRAMPED!

Well, there's the good perk of having the only seat for yourself, while also putting your legs on top of the remaining seats near me. Ah those were the days...

'Sides the quietness, I haven't really talked with neither Ozpin or Glynda after I left where the pilot is safely coordinating Beacon Academy I'm guessing.

It's really hard to be pissed when deep inside you can just feel Glynda's motherly tone as if I was her child. Skipping that topic, aside from her trying to lecture me.

I found out one thing, likely they saw and just witness everything that includes the epic first fight that I could've died in.

Which is worse to know that I might have a virus carrying inside me. But I'm the type to get stressed with something important and what could really infect the rest of the students.

Yet I'm still me, nothing affecting me or hell, even affecting others as well.

Weird...

Gemn's going to be a pain in the ass to henshin when you're the weakest at level 0. However, there were also good benefits that came out of that situation.

Apparently, I've gained a skill from what my visor said, and If I continue leveling up that special skill along with what should be level 0. Which is still confusing what made that happen, but the basic summary is that all I just need to do is grind my way then if that's the case.

Sounds simple, but hard nonetheless.

This skill sounds pretty useful, I didn't even know that Genm had a skill like this in the first place.

Hmmm... There could be a connection about this, the sad thing is I don't have anything I could come up with for now.

Sigh, I shouldn't think too much about this. I'll need enough energy to wake up all bright and dandy they say.

Heh.

Anyway, the view here's beautiful and pretty nice to see it from afar on a bullhead. It reminds me of home, and I'm going to miss it dearly, along with my family too.

People think about going to a world where they fantasize themselves to, but in reality; It's not going to be easy, and it'll stay that way till the end.

You'll lose everyone you loved, cared, and the things you worked for just to succeed in life. But, this also brings an opportunity for you to take, although forced it may be. I'm here because of someone who's either working behind the scene or that they just want me to do something worthwhile in RWBY.

I clenched my right fist tightly, brought up close to my face.

If they think being bored and sending someone like me here in RWBY will be fun then fine. I'll do it, but this is going to be my way. They'll have to suck it up and take what I have in mind that's going to change everything.

I gotta stay strong, raise my head up high and hope I can come back home... I'm going to keep my hope till the end, but for now. I'm hitting the hay for now.

After all, this new life-changing events that happened to me today totally drained my mood. I know that there's going to be a wild road of adventure heading towards me once I stay in Beacon and it's gonna suck.

Letting my inner sleep take in, I closed my eyes, taking a peaceful ride back to a new home that's waiting for me...


End file.
